


Ending an Adventure

by Genten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genten/pseuds/Genten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Fill for Giftstuck 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daveaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveaj/gifts).



> I was very excited to fulfill this prompt! The ask was something adventure themed, so I tried to make a scene conveying the two ending that day's adventure. I had a great time making this, and I like how it turned out. Hope you like it, Daveaj!


End file.
